


A Muggle Christmas

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Remus tried taking Siri out to a Muggle shopping mall for Christmas shopping and Sirius lost his shit
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 17





	A Muggle Christmas

Remus knew this was a bad idea. He never should have introduced Sirius to the concept of a shopping mall. It wasn’t even that different from Diagon Alley, but Sirius was much too mesmerized by all of it. The crowning jewel in all of it, however, was when Sirius saw the mall Santa.

“Remus, look! It’s Santa!” He exclaimed, dropping his shopping bags on the floor.

“Siri, you know that’s not actually Santa, right? It’s just something to occupy the kids.”

“I need a picture.”

“The line is way too long. We’d be stuck for hours.” Remus really didn’t want to stay at a mall for longer than he had to.

“ **No, you don’t understand. I need a picture with Santa!** I have to show Prongs what a Muggle mall Santa looks like. He’d be so jealous, Moony, please.” Remus sighed at his boyfriend’s pleas. 

“If we have to wait in line for more than fifteen minutes, then we turn back.” Sirius flung his arms around Remus’ skinny frame.

“I love you.”

“You’re lucky I love you too.”


End file.
